Just Imagination
by Stalafos
Summary: Daniel spends a glorious morning and day, heading to his one sweetheart. But if only it could true.. Daniel X Reader - One shot, 1 chapter story.


Light dazzled throughout Mayfair and into the bustling market. It was fairly early, around 8 as the time told, and the day was slowly ascending into more warmer temperature. From a late night drizzle, the sun had began to burn away humidity, allowing the day to ease into a comfortable degree. Ah, the delightful and elegant beginning to summer was always beautiful, bringing great enthusiasm for the people of England. Spring had burst renewed life, and summer was to allow it to full bloom.

Daniel entered the market, strolling along with a slight smile positioned onto his face. He was content, happy at a full most form. As the weather seemed to be bringing upon all, he too, was enthusiastic. He continuously tried to withhold his excitement, not wanting it to get to his head. His heart swirled as he brought himself to a stop at a market stall.

The air around here was fresh with a sickeningly sweet scent of roses, but of to more accurately; Scarlet Carsons. He know they would be perfect, just right for this. Daniel called out the owner of the stall, and the man gladly obliged and sold Daniel a bouquet of the lovely flowers. He wished the man a good-bye and wished him good day. He got the same in return as he left the stall and proceeded to leave the market.

The day now proceeded to be wrapping itself with happiness for many in Mayfair. Daniel strolled by a meadow and field, many couples and families having picnics. Children laughed and played, the sun shined bright and a cool breeze danced along gently. Daniel sighed briefly and calmly, his smile growing more. The day was so far lovely, but he couldn't wait for how much more lovely it would grow to be...

_He couldn't wait to see his darling again; you._

Daniel paced himself to get to your house, set quietly near the outskirts of Mayfair. Once the roof of your house came into view, he began to jog, his enthusiasm and eagerness getting to him. His smile grew to a grin as he hurried up the porch to the door and got ready to present himself and the Scarlet Carsons. He cleared his throat lightly, and knocked.

The day had been slow, and you had been awaiting to hear again of the one your heart yearned and would do back-flips for. You had ran though a regular morning schedule, and read more of [book]. You had decided to put it down for a while, and just let your mind wander. You pulled a ebony, wooden chair upon to one of your windows and gazed out. It possessed the most brilliant and breathtaking view of a meadow, filled all around with various wildflowers and sprigs dancing around the edge of a close forest. You sighed, content, yet still anxious to see your only sweetheart...

_Daniel._

You perked up hearing the knocks, your mind not even hesitating to register who it was. It could only be Daniel. This sent you to your feet, hurrying to the door. A smile burst happily onto your face as you opened the door. Daniel smiled in return at you, and you both embraced each other on sight. You were gentle, sweet, but didn't hold back to each other. You buried your face into his shirt as his head rested on your shoulder.

You kept this for what felt like hours, but in reality about a minute. Slowly, you both broke away from the hug, content as of the moment. You smiled up at him, and Daniel then decided to present forth a bouquet of flowers; Scarlet Carsons. The flowers almost completely resembled roses, but were entwined with some more of an orange color. They looked amazing, which this brought you to another hug. "They're beautiful." You say as he returns the lovingly embrace. You hear his heart beat strongly and freely in his chest, which soothes you.

Again, you slowly break away from the hug, and he leans down to leave a small kiss on your cheek. "You look lovely today, _." He says, brushing your [h/c] hair away from your face and handing you the flowers, then put his arms around your waist. You can't help but to sigh contentedly again and put your arms around his neck and shoulders.

"As you look more dazzling than the stars themselves, and the most dashing in all of England." You reply, grinning a bit to yourself. This makes Daniel chuckle, and he leans down to place a gentle, soothing kiss upon your lips. The meeting of your lips is not at all rushed, and it eases into pure joy and sweet happiness for you both. When your lips part, you find each other embraced again.

You invite him inside, and hand-in-hand, you enter your house. You both cuddle up next to one another in a [favorite/color] blanket and begin to read the book you had been reading.

Daniel awoke without a gasp, but suddenly jolted from his dream. He tried to hold onto the comforting last bits of warmth of the memory, but it escaped his grasp. He sighed and sat up coldly, rubbing his eyes. His body ached, clearly discomforted from sleeping on the stone cold ground. _Stone cold?_

It took Daniel a minute to register where he was. Then it hit him all at once. Castle Brennenburg.

Of all the memories he lost, he remembered his name, his hometown, and something hunting him. He had read a note to himself, and notes from his diary. He had taken a trip to Algeria, since he was an archaeologist for London, and he found an orb- which was guarded by a curse that Daniel came to name 'the Shadow.' But in the midst of the vague and little amounts of memories he could remember- he still remembered you.

This comforted him, still remembering you, and that he was granted the first amount of sleep without nightmares. Daniel had completely given up sleep from the nightmares, but exhaustion brought him to his knees on his way to get revenge on Alexander. He had drifted off and was blessed with a calming memory of his past, not a mere month before he left for his expedition. His first dream in months- first good sleep in months.

Daniel got to his feet, feeling renewed with great energy. He now became enlightened to another goal. Kill Alexander, then return home to you.

Yet, Daniel still sighed. If only the dream had been real once again, and not _just imagination._


End file.
